


its not gay if its in the nomicon

by saizo



Category: Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Trans Male Character, trans finja, trans randy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-08-15 03:38:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8041039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saizo/pseuds/saizo
Summary: randy gets first ninja some binders, so first ninja gives him a special 'gift' as a thank-you





	its not gay if its in the nomicon

"Howard!! This is important! I need to get First Ninj some binders because I'm sick of seeing his chest all bandaged up!"  
  
"He lives in a BOOK, Randy! How are you gonna get honkin binders into the Nomicon?!"  
  
"I'LL FIGURE IT OUT!"  
  
Randy ended the Skype call with his friend, huffing in annoyance. Howard didn't understand; binding with bandages wasn't healthy(he knew from experience), and Randy didn't want First Ninja's ribs to become warped or broken. Randy slouched into his chair, sighing.  
  
"Howard's right....I can't bring a binder into the Nomicon," Randy grew silent, staring blankly at his computer. "but maybe I can _make_ one!" Randy excitedly rose to his feet, grabbing the Nomicon and climbing up into his bed, opening the book in his lap. He shloomped in, and as soon as he landed started to look for First Ninja. He found his teacher doing yoga, and as he got closer could hear him humming a tune under his breath. "Hey! First Ninj!" First Ninja sighed, getting out of the (rather awkward) position he was in and stretching.  
  
"Yes, Randall?" Randy shut his eyes, looking as if he was in deep concentration. Suddenly, a doodle of a plain black binder appeared in front of him, and Randy excitedly grabbed it, laughing triumphantly. He ran up to First Ninja and eagerly shoved it into his arms. "Uh, Randall, what is this..?" First Ninja queried after a long pause, looking at his student in confusion.  
  
"It's a binder! You wear it over your chest and it makes it flatter, like those bandages!" Randy pointed at First Ninja's bandaged chest, which he instinctively covered with a hand. "You see, bandages can do some really bad stuff to your ribs, and they honkin hurt, too. So I thought you'd appreciate a safer way of binding." First Ninja held up the binder, giving it a once-over. He slowly smiled, then laughed, ruffling Randy's hair.  
  
"Thank you, Randall. I greatly appreciate your concern for my health. I'll go put it on now." First Ninja turned and vanished into the bamboo. A few moments later, he returned with the bandages gone, and a crudely drawn black binder in its place. He took a deep breath, sighing in relief. "This actually feels much better than the bandages. Again, thank you Randall." First Ninja walked up to his student and gave him a chaste kiss. Randy's face heated up, and he laughed, scratching the back of his head.  
  
"Ah, it's no problem at all! I want you to feel good."  
  
"Really? Well, could you help me feel good in _another_ way?" First Ninja smirked, placing his hands on his hips.  
  
"Another way? What other way is there-oh."

\--

Randy wasn't exactly sure how he and First Ninja ended up in this situation, but he wasn't exactly complaining.  
  
He currently had a lapful of his teacher, who was eagerly grinding against him, even though they were both still fully clothed(minus Randy's shirt and jacket). They were kissing heavily, drool escaping from the corners of their mouths, teeth clacking, and biting each others lips. Randy gently moved his thigh against First Ninja's crotch, and his teacher responded with a long moan. First Ninja started to fumble with Randy's pants, unbuttoning them and slowly sliding them off of his hips. Randy returned the favor, helping his teacher out of his own pants. They resumed making out, First Ninja's fingers playing with the hem of Randy's boxers. He wriggled his hand in, and ran a finger down Randy's clit, eliciting a drawn-out moan from his student. Randy shifted his hips, shuffling out of his boxers and tossing them away. First Ninja's fingers gently stroked around Randy's clit, massaging the folds and occasionally sliding inside of him. Randy was a writhing, moaning mess, his chest heaving at the simple touches and caresses.  
  
"F-first Ninj, babe, I'm gonna c-cum at this rate.." Randy laughed breathlessly, pushing against First Ninja's fingers. First Ninja removed his fingers, bringing them to his mouth and lewdly licking them clean. Randy moaned at the sight, his whole body shuddering. First Ninja moved Randy so that he was straddling one of his thighs, and started to rub against his student's clit in a rhythmic motion. Randy groaned, rutting against First Ninja's leg like a dog in heat; he could feel his orgasm drawing near. Randy arched his back deliciously, digging his nails into First Ninja's shoulders. "F-fuck, I'm so close.." He huffed, his pace quickening. Suddenly, Randy cried out, his thrusts becoming erratic as his orgasm hit him. He shuddered violently, collapsing into First Ninja's arms in a messy, panting heap. First Ninja pulled Randy close, affectionately rubbing his back and nuzzling into his hair.  
  
"You're so beautiful, dearest student. Such pretty faces you make when climaxing." First Ninja trilled, his words dissolving into a moan when Randy's fingers(which had moved into his underwear) started to stroke his clit. Randy giggled, sliding his fingers around, collecting the fluid that leaked from First Ninja's opening. He eagerly sucked on his fingers, then brought his teacher into a sloppy kiss so he could taste himself. Randy slid First Ninja's underwear off, allowing for his teacher to shimmy out of it and toss it somewhere. First Ninja grunted softly as Randy began to kiss down his stomach, his nose gently brushing First Ninja's pubic hair.  
  
"Now this is where the fun begins." Randy winked, then slowly laved his tongue over First Ninja's clit, tonguing in between the folds. First Ninja moaned loudly, his whole body shaking with pleasure. Randy slowly eased his tongue inside his teacher, lapping up the fluids that leaked out. He added in a finger, using both it and his tongue to stroke his teacher's inner walls, then added a second. Randy scissored First Ninja, allowing for his tongue to slide in slightly deeper. First Ninja dug his nails into the ground, his toes curling.  
  
"R-Randall....I-I think I'm going to.." First Ninja moaned again, arching his back and pushing against Randy's fingers and tongue. Randy picked up speed, the movements of his tongue and fingers becoming more unpredictable. First Ninja cried out, his climax hitting him like a truck. He erratically ground against Randy's fingers as he rode out his orgasm, panting heavily. Once First Ninja had stopped his movements, Randy crawled up so that he and his teacher were chest to chest. Randy smiled, thumb tracing over the binder doodle his teacher currently wore.  
  
"You look really handsome."  
  
"Thank you, Dear student. So do you." Randy kissed him, giggling softly.  
  
Anything to keep his teacher healthy.


End file.
